The Tale of Lu, Chapter 1: He came from the Sky
"Goodbye father", spoke Lu as she strapped her longsword into it's sword frog, and picked up her sack bag. The silver haired maiden turned around one last time to look at her father's face. She would be gone for a long time, and she dared not to forget his face. Stone. It was the only word that could possibly describe the emotionless visage of her father. The very sight of it however nearly brought Lu to tears. It had been so long since she last saw that face. So many years since her father had expressed such profound sadness. It was her mother all over again. "Be safe my daughter", he spoke. His voice boomed like the thunder, but washed over Lu like a gentle breeze. Even with the comfort of her father's voice in he ears something seemed off. His words, they seemed final. As if the two of them would never meet again. The thought alone made her heart ache. "Don't worry about me father. There is no one, or thing, in this world that my blade can not handle!" The maiden chuckled. "You trained me after all! After I have seen the world I will return back to you, and on that day you will be the one listening with wanderlust as I recall my glorious youth!" "Pshaw! Do you think the world is so small girl." The burly man chuckled. "You will be gone many years traveling the world, and the walking will be the easy part. There are some creatures in this world that the blade can not slay, and some problems you will face that your sword can not prevail against. Remember the s ..." "The Tale of the Rabbit and the Boar? Yes. I understand that violence does not solve all problems, but I am wise ..." "That is to be proven." "Bah! Come father don't drown me with praise will you!" "You are the greatest warrior I have ever trained." The words sent Lu's face a blaze as blood rushed to her pale cheeks. "And the only warrior I dread to lose. Even so I know you will do well daughter. I have faith in your abilities, but I am old. When you get old you will have lots of worries ,and even more regrets." Lu felt a dagger stab into her heart. Her she was chasing glory and wonder when her father was so alone. She was not the only one isolated on the top of a mountain. How could she just leave her father? How could she just leave him to the endless holiness of isolation? "Father I ..." "Go girl! You have been dreaming of leaving the mountains since you were a young sapling. Now that you are of age you should go. Leave this old mercenary behind and see the world for yourself. Don't let me hold you back. Give me some of the justice I deserve for abandoning my own father when I was merely fifteen years old." Lu chuckled. "I guess it is a family tradition then?" "The greatest of traditions. Now go, and make your mark on the world. You have a lot to do and so little time to do it. I will hold out till you return. Best believe that. I still have not seen my grandchildren after all." The maiden blushed. It had been years since they talked about children and the topic always made Lu blush. With that Lu was more than ready for her journey. She did not want to sit around for her father to tell her about the birds and bees again. The first time was weird enough. She did not need it a second time. She turned around and walked out the door and into the morning light. Five steps onto her journey however and something had already came up. She turned around to see her father still staring at her. "I will not be like my mother! I will return to you father! I will not abandon my family like she did! I am your daughter, not hers! I am Lu, daughter of Hartmut! Not Lu daughter of Alexandria! She is dead to me, and always will be." The stone came back, as Lu knew it would. However she felt she had to say it. She had to get it off her chest. She looked so much like her that she had to let her father know there was a difference. Her eyes were grey, not a blue. ---- It had been twelve hours since Lu made her grand deceleration and the sun was starting to get low. The light bounced off the blue leaves and gave the area a purple hue. Lu always loved the way the Azure forest looked in the afternoon light, but she dreaded the sun fall. The Azure forest was not a place to be at night without a ward. Vengeful spirits haunted the woods. The ghost of a long since destroyed eleven empire infested the woods, and only those who knew the most secret of paths could survive their terrible wrath. "There should be a Way Stone", spoke Lu to herself as she looked around. She remembered the path keenly. It was the only safe route thought the Blue Forest. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Story